Dead Moon Rising
by Phobos Synagogue
Summary: We are all made for a purpose.  Sometimes great, or sometimes not.  Sometimes the purpose confuses us, but we do it for the ones we love.  Stanley Coleman and Alessa Gillespie.
1. Chapter 1

Dead Moon Rising.

Faith. It's a simple word with a tricky meaning. For the skeptic, faith is seen as nothing more than a pitiful crutch. For the spiritual, for the religious, faith is a fact of life. Without faith there is no hope, and without hope you might as well just die. For the truly down trodden faith was the only thing they had left.

Stanley Coleman lays awake on his bed staring at the ceiling. A quick glance at the digital clock tells Stanley that it's 2:35 in the morning. He knows he should be sleeping, but sleep has never come easily to the 27-year-old man. His thoughts were always filled with the image of a woman. Not just any woman, however. Oh no, this woman was special. She was even revered in the cult as the Holy Woman. According to the teachings she would be the one to help bring in Paradise. But, he knew that this special woman is destined to be his lover, and that they were destined to be in Paradise together.

This delusion might have been why Stanley was admitted to Brookehaven Hospital. When the elder members of the Order realized that Stanley would not cease his devotion to the Holy Woman, and his Paradise they had no choice but to lock him away. He was a danger to their plans. It was more wise to keep out one sick sheep than it was for one hundred healthy sheep to suffer death.

So what happens when his sacred "lover" shows herself to Stanley? He freaks out, he tries to scream, but a pervasive heat silences him. He can't believe his eyes, but right in front of him is the woman that has haunted his dreams and enticed his nightmares for so long. She is exactly how Stanley has envisioned her to be. Ebony black hair falls down below her slender shoulders. Her blue eyes are set perfectly inside of her slender head. Her pale skin is unmarred by any imperfections.

To Stanley she is the embodiment of what a perfect woman can be, and all he can do is cower in the corner. "H-h-have you c-c-come to k-kill m-m-me, my G-g-god?" He stutters out to her, and trembles.

She crawls on the bed, and draws closer to the younger man. The thin white material of her dress pulls back enough to show a bit of her bosom to Stanley. He looks away from Alessa, not wanting temptation to get the better of him. In a minute she's crawled on top of him, and rests her head against his chest. Hesitantly Stan caresses her hair and scalp. He's afraid of her, but at the same time overjoyed.

"Did you need something, my love?" Stan asks. This time his voice is calmer, and a lot more confident.

Alessa just smiles up at him, and tells him, "No, not yet. I'll tell you later." She rests her head back on his chest, and within moments Stan swears that he can hear her snoring. He can still hear her sweet voice echoing through his head, and he believes that this voice will continue to echo throughout his dreams.

-End.


	2. Chapter 2

Theme 1: A Bloody Knife.

Blue eyes slowly opened and looked around the room. A cloud of confusion quickly set in.

i What am I doing here? /I 

And, then she remembered, and that cloud dissipated just as quickly as it had formed. Alessa turned to her left gazing down at her new tool. She watched as Stanley slept peacefully. She let out a sigh. She wanted to let Stan continue to sleep, but she had to get him to do something. With a quick lean over his frame she gave him a light slap on the face. When this failed to wake him up, she slapped him harder. This did the trick, and Stan's eyes shot open, and he started whining and trying to protect his body. Alessa could have sworn that she heard him crying about some man named Leonard, but she didn't pay it any heed.

"Stanley." Alessa whispered.

Stan just continued to whimper, and cry.

"Stanley! It's just me!" Alessa said a bit more forcefully.

This snapped Stan out of his daze. He stared at Alessa, smiled, and wiped his eyes. "Oh, hey! Did you have a nice nap?"

Alessa smiled, and nodded her head. She saw Stan's smile becoming even larger. She wanted him to continue smiling like that, but she needed him to do something. She leaned over the bed, reaching to the floor. She had a hunch that Stan might just be staring at her behind. She let out a smile and continued to reach for the object. Finally her hands grasped the handle of a sharp blade. Pushing herself up she repositioned herself onto the bed, and shifted closer to Stanley.

Stan's eyes grew wide when he saw the blade in Alessa's hand. "Hey, umm, what exactly are you doing with that knife?"

Alessa looked at the knife, and then looked at him. "Kill me." She said bluntly.

Stan was taken aback by this. "But, but we're together now, and, and you just sort of appeared to me!"

Alessa nodded, and replied, "Yes, I know I'm asking you to do something horrible, but all my life Stan all I've wanted is to die. Unfortunately death has always escaped my hands, but perhaps if you kill me I'll finally see the void."

Stan just looked at her in shock. Finally he got the courage to whisper, "Are you serious my Goddess?"

Alessa nodded her head. She idly played with the knife, only to have it grabbed out of her hand by Stanley. Before she noticed, he plunged the knife into her heart. A loud choking scream came out from Alessa's mouth. In all honestly the sound she made didn't sound human at all. Grimacing in pain, she pulled out the knife slowly all while grimacing and grunting in pain. When she finally got the knife out of her body, she handed it back to Stanley.

Stan took the knife and just stared at all the blood on it. He looked up, and his eyes went wide with astonishment. The wound that he had given Alessa was healing on it's own, but Alessa obviously was in pain.

"I forgot to tell you, but in order to kill me you have to wait till tomorrow, when my future self visits this hospital." Alessa whispered.

"Your future self? I don't understand." Stan said confused.

"Don't doubt me, all right? Tomorrow a girl named Heather will arrive at this hospital. I want you to kill her."

"But, what if she doesn't want that?" Stan asked the confusion in his voice evident.

Alessa smiled, and said, "Trust me, she wants this."

"Umm, alright." Stan looked up, but Alessa was gone. Sighing to himself he clutched the blade in his hand, and examined it. The blood was still on the knife. He started to wonder if the woman he saw was merely a demon taking on the appearance of Alessa. With a final look over the knife he decided to go back to sleep, placing the knife underneath his pillow.


End file.
